moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Theratris Nightdancer
Theratris Nightdancer is a half-night elf, half-dryad archdruid of the antler. She mainly servers as a protector of Mount Hyjal, working to restore and preserve the area, but with the recent Legion invasion, she works with the druids of the Dreamgrove to drive them back. =Description= ---- Night elf Theratris' skin is a light pink with purple facial tattoos. Her hair is a bright silver, framing her face and falling down her back, normally unbound. Her eyes glow a pale silver, despite her irises being a light purple color. Sprouting from her forehead and reaching above and behind her head are strong, brown antlers, decorated to resemble those of Malorne. She keeps both her humanoid form and "dryad form" fit and swift. Most know her to always be barefoot, going so far as to have never worn shoes in her life. Dryad Due to her mother's genetics, Theratris isn't able to maintain an actual stag form, ending up half doe and half night elf. Her lower half resembles an actual doe, unlike the colors and form other druids take. Green cloth is wrapped around her knees and fetlocks. Armor Night Elf Theratris' armor is made of hide, decorated with green cloth and amethysts. It's form-fitting and light for the sake of speed and agility. She wears a mantle and cloak made of green leaves. A small piece of facial armor covers her forehead and nose, as well as pieces for her long ears. Dryad She has crafted special leather armor for her doe half, resembling her humanoid armor in most respects; light hide with green cloth for decoration. Her torso retains its normal armor. Arms Theratris' weapon of choice is the staff she had carved at the beginning of her druidic journey. It's long and worn, with a stag's head carved at the top, and a hoof at the bottom. It's decorated with green cloth at the grip, small carvings along it's length, and small sprigs for decoration. Along with her magic, and perhaps a deadlier weapon than the staff, she keeps her hooves sharp and battle-ready. =History= ---- (Describe your character's history briefly or give an introduction here.) Youth (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks Theratris is rather anti-social around people she dosen't know, and doesn't seek out friendships. However, she can work with others professionally if the situation requires it. She's rather deer-like in her mannerisms, somewhat flighty when surprised in casual environments, and often startled by loud sounds. She also gets somewhat irritated when called "Tris" instead of "Thera" as a nickname. She describes the feeling as someone mispronouncing your name. Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) __FORCETOC__ Category:Druids Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Dryad